


You'll Be Okay

by 010321cal



Series: Halloween-ish Prompts [5]
Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, ジョーカーの国のアリス | Joker no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Joker
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love this couple, ish, probsss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: Title- You'll Be OkayPairing- Peter White & Alice LiddellFandom- Alice in the Country of Hearts/Clover/JokerWorld- MangaPrompt- GraveyardsWarning(s)- hurt/comfort. not AU. may seem ooc.Disclaimer- i don't own Alice in the Country of Hearts or anything like that. all i own is the plot.





	

Alice Liddell got scared easily. She hated anything even remotely scary, so therefore she hated Halloween. She usually spent Halloween in the library or stuck in her room, but now that she's in Wonderland, she has no where to hide, and right now she could really use a hiding place.

 

The twins were chasing Alice and she ended up in a graveyard. At this point in time, Alice was freaking out, majorly. She spun around a couple times but couldn't find an exit, just fog and tombstones.

 

After a couple minutes Alice fell to her knees and started freaking out. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started rocking back and forth while shaking her head. Tears were no streaming down her face at this point.

 

"Alice" Alice heard a voice call. Alice started shaking even more, even more terrified than before.

 

"GO AWAY!" Alice screamed out to whoever or whatever was coming near her. Alice suddenly felt arms wrap around her and she heard reassurances be whispered in her ear.

 

"It's okay, lovely Alice, you'll be okay" She heard the voice whisper softly to her. Alice cuddled into the person, feeling a little more comforted than before.

 

Alice than looked up at the person who was holding her and saw Peter White staring down at her with a soft smile on his face.

 

"Peter?" Alice said, her voice hiccuping a little. Peter smiled a little more and nodded.

 

"Yes, Alice, it is me." Peter told his girlfriend. Alice smiled, the tears slowly stopping.

 

"Peter, I-I was chasing the twins.. and-and they lead me here... and I was so scared, Peter" Alice wailed in her lovers arms. Peter started softly stroking her hair.

 

"It's okay Alice, I'll protect you, always"

 

 

 

**OMAKE**

 

 

 

"Can we leave now?" Alice asked Peter, still cuddled up in his arms. Peter nodded and lifted her up and Alice put her arms around his neck.

 

"Of course, Alice dear, anything for you."

 

 

 

_**OWARI** _

 

 

 

-was meant to post this awhile ago. oooppppssss. ---cal


End file.
